Love And War
by Marguerite Krex
Summary: Almost done, 1 more chapter to go! If you know my stories and The Happy Family series, this is the story of Marguerite and Roxton's children, Will and Em as they try to survive WWII and fall in love at the same time.
1. A Note

Love and War  
  
by Marguerite Krex  


  
  
A Note:  
  
Most of you have heard of/watched/read this story. I'm doing a Lost World cross over. Except while our beloved characters make a guest appearance, the two main characters are Will Roxton and Emila Malone, the son of Marguerite and John and the daughter of Ned and Veronica.   
  
I've done some reasearch for dates and such but they may not be quite accurate. Sorry.  
  
The Backstory:  
  
About 5 years after Will was born our travelers found a way home. They returned to England where Marguerite, Roxton and their 2nd child, Mary, settled in his family home near London.  
  
Ned was offered an editor's position back in America and took it after much convincing from his wife Veronica. They headed back to the good old U.S. of A with their 4 year old daughter Emilia.  
  
The 4 adults kept in touch but over the next 20 years, it wound down to a letter here and there and a phone call every Christmas...Then we reach September 1939.....  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Part 1  
  
  
The front door of the 300 year old house slamed shut as a young man, no more than 21 raced in, news paper under his arm.   
  
"Mum! Dad!" he yelled, iggnoring the servants and heading into his father's study halting in his tracks when his mother, still beautiful though getting on in years gave a suprised yelp and jumped off his father's lap.  
  
"Arn't you suppost to be at college?" She said, almost snapping. Young Will Roxton, future Lord Roxton just grinned at his mother's embarassment. It wasn't considered "the thing" for two people to be as in love as his parents were, espically at their age, but his parents had never been "normal" people.   
  
"Not anymore....I...I droped out." he said. The entire way home from Cambridge, he had been debating who he should be more afraid of, his mother who had been adament about his education, or his father, who was far far more "understanding" but still insisted he go. Problem was his fater, despite being in his forty's could do a lot more damage. Then again knowing his mother...Shaking off the train of thought he slapped down a paper on his fathers desk. Headline read:   


  
SEPTEMBER 3rd   
--  
Britain, France, Australia, and New Zealand declare war on Germany!  
  


Marguerite immedately paled. The last world war was still fresh in her memory...those expierances weren't ones she wished on her son. "And just what does this have to do with your education?" she said as John reached over to squeeze her hand.  
  
"Well..a bunch of the boys joined up..."  
  
"Will..you didn't...how could you...!"  
  
"How could I not?! The Germans already invaded Poland, completely took over Czechoslovakia and alied themselves with Italy. I thought you'd be proud of me."  
  
"You don't kno-"  
  
"Sweetheart...." John interupted before his wife went off on one of her famous tirrads. "He's a grown man. We can't stop him, espicially if he's already enrolled. I just hope you know what you're doing." he directed twords his son. He knew just what his wife went through during the Great War and although he didn't show it in the same way, he felt a pit of fear in his stomach for his son.  
  
Will looked at his mother, then his father. "I have to report for training and assignment in 3 days..."  
  
Marguerite just looked at her husband, then the younger version of him and walked out of the study.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2   
  
  
Six-thousand miles away in the busy city of New York, a pretty young blonde in a smart skirt and blouse moved through the busy bullpen of the New York Daily Journal. This place was like a second home, she pratically grew up there. Moving through the desks, she said hello to various people before heading into the editors office without knocking.   
  
Looking up, Ned Malone smiled, seeing his daughter come in. She looked just like her mother the first time he saw her...minus the jungle skins and deep tan. She had inherited his love for writing and had even published one or two articles in various news papers, but the writing world was far more harsh twords girls--women, he ammend--then to young men. But nothing could get his little Emila down.   
  
"It's a real mad house today." She said, looking over the paper headline about England declaring war. "Mom sent me over to see if you were comming home for dinner and I wanted to see if I could help."   
  
"I'm not sure if I can make it...and I ALWAYS can use your help..." he said, handing her a set of stories to proof read.   
  
Sitting down she grabbed a red pencil but didnt get started. "...Do you think we'll join up? Help I mean."   
  
Ned put down his own pencil. It was a tough question. There were dozens of political reasons the US wouldnt get involved...right now. "I think...with a war of this size, the entire world will be involved sooner or later.."   
  
"..I wish I could do something..." she said softly before getting to work.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
A note: This is were most of my inaccuracies will come in. I looked for numerous sources about flight training and planes but couldnt find much, so I'm using some creative liscense. Be afraid. Be very afraid.  
  
  
  
It wasnt for another year in December of 1941 when the American's finially joined the fight. By now William Roxton had become Lietenant Commander Roxton and back in America one girl who had been feeling more and more helpless decided to take some action.  
  
Emila's parents were no more receptive to the idea of her joining the Red Cross as a nurse as Will's were of him joining the Air Force. But she worked at it. And continued to hound and wheedle at them and in August, 1941 they finially gave her their blessing and next thing she knew she was heading over seas in a nurses uniform, ready to help the brave fighting boys. She quickly found herself in Belgum as the allied forces pushed the Nazi's back.   
  
For days melting into weeks she watched the casulties poor in like rain. Faces melted into one another...until she caught sight of a young man, no more than 21 or 22 perhaps, being carried in. His eyes were bandaged and he had an abbrasion on the side of his face but he was still...striking. Immedately she got herself assigned to help him. He was unconsious...had no tags, no emblem on his torn up and bloody uniform. A mystery man.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Part 4   
  
Intense pain. The sensation overwhelmed him, threatening to consume him. He couldn't move, could barely breath. Suddenly he felt the most genlt hand take one of his and squeeze. He couldn't quite make out the words and for a moment, he thought he was in heaven but if he were dead, he wouldn't hurt this much.   
  
Quietly Em took the man's hand and wispered that he was in a field hospital and he'd be okay. He was a pilot she imagined by the gold wings just barely clinging to what was left of his uniform, a Lietenant Commander if the bars were correct, but beyond that, no one knew anything. His face and eyes had been damaged in some sort of crash it appeared.   
  
Quickly she called a doctor over who checked his pulse and ordered a nearby nurse to give him an injection of morphine.   
  
The next 2 weeks continued much like the same, Will waking up from pain, the doctor giving him more pain medication and Emilia sitting by his side the entire time. Finially it came time to remove his bandages. The doctor slowly pulled them away to reveal angry red flesh but that was well on its way to recovering. The scaring would be minimal. The doctors seemed more concerned with his eyes. Their mystery patient had taken a hard blow to the head, couldn't remember anything and his vision was severly damaged, only able to pick out extreme lights and darks.   
  
Slowly, he blinked his eyes a few times after the doctor left. Hesitantly, he reacehd up to touch his face before running a hand through his hair.   
  
"They said your memory should return..soon.." Em said softly and Will's head snapped up, looking twords the voice..that voice that had calmed him, soothed him when the pain was so bad he wanted to die.   
  
"Who are you..." he croaked, his voice sore from not speaking in so long.   
  
"Emilia. Emilia Malone..I'm with the Red Cross..."   
  
"You're American..?"   
  
She nodded before relizing he couldnt see her, "Yes."   
  
"Well..we can't all be perfect.." was all he said before laying back and falling asleep instantly.   
  
Em was torn between yelling and grinning. He had a sense of humor..even if it was aimed at her country. He has this arrogence that was so familure....like someone she knew when she was a little girl....but couldnt place the face. Oh well...her patient was on the road to recovery.   
  
  
  
  
Be a responsible reader and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Slowly Will opened his eyes. He had been dreaming--he was in a jungle and there were..dinosaurs everywhere. There had been 5 adults, 3 men and 2 women and 1 little girl a year or so younger than he was. One pair had obviously been his parents, he was being yelled at to go take a bath by a very beautiful dark haired woman while the dark haired man had his arms around her, trying to distract her by kissing her neck. He had been in hididng with the little girl under a bed...she had been his best friend he remembered, he just couldn't place the name!  
  
Looking around, he saw blurry figures everywhere, improving slightly, but still he couldn't see anything distinctly. By him was the outline he'd come to know as Em. She was sitting with him again. Asleep by the look of the gental slope of her slouched back and the way her head was rolled against her shoulder.  
  
Over the past week she'd become his gaurdian angel. Not once had he woken up and she hadn't been there. There was something so comfortable, so familure about her, he just couldn't place it. Slowly memeories were returning however. He remembered a house...a huge house. Near London he thought. He remembered a dog...the ugliest dog anyone had ever seen. He remembered his mothers expression when she saw it..and the ensuing fight between his father and mother over whether it'd go or not. But no names. Not a one to help the Red Cross figure out who he was. The doctors said it'd take time...and it wasnt like he could go anywhere. 


	7. Chapter 6

He was back in his plane falling. Falling faster than anything in the world ever could, the ground rising up to meet him. He screamed...and felt a gentle pair of hands take his flailing ones and a soft voice calling out to him.  
  
"Wake up....it's just a dream.." Em said softly, brushing a hand over his sweaty brow. The young man's eye's poped open and he staired at her as if trying to figure out what she was doing in his one man aircraft before it came flooding back to him. The accident--the field hopstial--and the nurse. Emilia. That name was so familure, like an old name from his childhood he couldn't quite place.  
  
"You were having a nightmare" she said softly, handing hima cup of water which he gulped down. When he was done he layed back, stairing at her. "....What?" She asked, blushing a little. The way he'd look at her made her feet....tingly.  
  
"Thankyou..." he said softly, bringing her hand which was still holding his to his lips and kissing it softly.  
  
"....you're welcome." She wispered. The tension between them was thick enough to be cut with a dull knife. For weeks now they'd talked and laughed. Em never believed that she could ever know someone so well without knowin so much as their name.  
  
Will swallowed and tugged her closer and she got off her chair, moving to sit by him on the bed. "I heard talk of them moving the hospital..." he said, twiling a long blond lock of hair between his fingers.  
  
Em cleared her throat. "Yes, in two days. You'll be shipped to England and I'll be heading south."  
  
"To the front?" he asked. Em only nodded.  
  
"That's a dangerous place for a woman....and a man." he quickly added seeing the anger in his eyes. "I fear I have a confession to make....I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"...You don't even know me." 


	8. Chapter 7

Back in England the great 500 year old manor was being readied for the upcomming Christmas celebration in 3 weeks but neither the lord of the house, nor its mistress felt much like celebrating. They had just recieved word that their only son had gone missing in action, presumed dead. Marguerite was inconsolable. Both Mary and John did everything they could to try to get her to so much as leave her room. All she ever left for was to go to the convelesant home for boys who had returned injured, helping to nurse them back to health and send them home. She could see Will in every hurt man and for the first time in her life, she truely began to pray--pray that somewhere, a woman like herself was taking care of her boy.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Em dreaded saying goodbye. The train that was to take her further south was leaving in an hour but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Will. She had to attmit, the last few weeks, getting to know him, letting him get to know her, were the best thing this wretched war ever produced. She held her blue coat closer as she walked across the camp twors the tent where he was, iggnoring the snow. Cursing Belgum for the wicked early winter and longing for home, she wished she could take Will up on his offer to return to England. What was honestly keeping her? She'd seen so much death and sickness some nights she just wanted to scream. Sighing she stepped into the tent...only to find Will's bed empty. She just staired in shock. She knew he was due to return to England but he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye...would he?   
  
She asked around but no one could tell her a thing in typical army fashion. Her time was running out. Finially she just grabbed her ruck sack and headed for the dilapidated train station. She knew it was silly, but she waited on the platform, praying he'd come. Finially the wistle blew and she stepped on board, only to hear him call out her name. Turning she saw him run up as the train lurched in preperation for leaving.  
  
"I thought you left.." she said softly, finding it hard to iggnore him when he put his arms around her small waist and pulled her close.  
  
"I had to get something. Stay or go, it's your choice and I cant force you no matter how much I want to or love you but I needed to replace something.." he said a bit out of breath handing her a rag wrapped package.  
  
With shaking hands she slowly pulled off the rags, revealing a small rag doll.  
  
"I know she can't replace the one I....expirimented on, bu-" and he was cut off as Em threw her arms around him and kissed him. Finially he pulled away but still held her close. "Don't go. Come home with me."  
  
"What'll I do?"  
  
"We have newspapers in England. Or we can go to America. We'll figure it out later but all I know is if you leave I'll never see you again....and I cant live with that."  
  
Em bit her lip and glances away from him, then back to his face. 


End file.
